


Just Add Friendship

by marysidehouse



Category: Just Add Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, amazon prime, just add magic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: The girls cooked a spell, but they hadn't count the consequences.Oneshot.





	Just Add Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you for reading my story. If you liked it, please leave kudos, and comments.  
> Ps: English is not my mother tongue, so sorry about the accidental grammar mistakes.  
> Xx: Mary

Kelly Quinn leisurely walked the streets of Saffron Falls, and was about to enter Mama P’s café, when Darbie ran into her at the doorstep.

“Kells, I’m sorry. Have you seen Hannah today? I’m a bit worried, she even skipped school. You know Hannah, she’d rather die than skip school.” Spluttered Darbie, and then she took a deep breath, because of the lack of air loss by her talking.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s strange, especially because we had a history test today.” Answered Kelly and frowned.

“That’s what I’m saying. She’d never miss a history test.” Said Darbie.

A few people entered next to them to Mama P’s. Kelly smiled at them, and pulled Darbie out of the doorway.

“We should call her.” Decided Kelly, but Darbie shook her head.

“I’ve already tried. She’s not answering.” Said the ginger girl.

“Then we have no choice, we should visit her.” Sighed Kelly.

“What about my donut?” Asked Darbie, but Kelly give her the look, so she followed her friend to Hannah’s house.

***

When they arrived at Hannah’s place, they rang the bell and Hayley, Hannah’s older sister, opened the door for them.

“No,  she’s not home. I thought she’s at your place.” Said Hayley, and raised her eyebrows at Kelly.

Kelly shook her head, and sighed.

“No, she’s not at the Quinns’. She even missed school.” Said Darbie, whereon Hayley gave them an unbelieving look.

“Please find her, mom would kill me if I let her get into trouble again.” Said Hayley and shut the door at the girls’ face.

“She’s sunshine and daisies.” Said Darbie sarcastically.

“Never mind Hayley, we are in trouble. When was the last time you saw her?” Asked Kelly anxiously.

“I... I’m not sure. Maybe at your house, after we did that spell...” Started Darbie, but Kelly cut in.

“Yeah, me too. After we ate that candy. She said she was tired and went home.”

“... went home.” Said Darbie with her.

“Oh my god, what if the prize was this time... Hannah?” Gulped Darbie.

“No... I’m not sure. God... do you remember the riddle for the spell?” Asked Kelly, and Darbie shook her head.

“Not really. Sorry Kelly.” Said the ginger girl.

Kelly sighed, and decided they should go back to her house to check the riddle in the cookbook.

***

Kelly started to flip through the cookbook, when the book just showed them what they were searching for.

“Here.” Kelly pointed at the riddle, whereon Darbie started to read it out.

  _“This might give you what you want, but beware, maybe you will not be happy in the end. Always name what you would give up, before you name the thing you really want. If you do not follow this, you might lose someone when the spell is done.”_

“Oh my god. I was right... Kelly... Hannah was the prize.” Said Darbie, and she was freaking out.

“Calm down, Darbs. Maybe there’s another riddle.” Said Kelly. She was on the edge as well, but tried to keep it together for Darbie’s sake.

Kelly turned the book, and found another riddle, but it was a bit smudged.

_“If you done the spell without precautions, you might just lost your friend. You have to start it all over again, but beware, if you mess it up right again, you will never see them again.”_

“So we have to make the “ _Get what you want sour candy”_?”

“Yes, Darbie, but this time we have to name our prize, before we ask for Hannah.” Sighed Kelly.

“We can sacrifice Mr. Matthews?” Suggested Darbie.

“No, we won’t sacrifice our teachers.” Said Kelly and glazed at Darbie. The ginger girl nodded, and started to get what they need for the candy.

***

“So who should we sacrifice?” Asked Darbie, while they pour the Werpoes sugar into the mixture.

“The book didn’t mention that we should sacrifice someone. I think we can sacrifice a hobby or an  object which is important for both of us and...” Kelly stopped and looked into Darbie’s eyes.

“No we shouldn’t sacrifice the book, we are the protectors. The Traveller said we should protect it , no matter what.” Said Darbie, and shook her head.

“Okay, no objects then. Nor hobbies for that matter, since this is our only hobby what we do together.”

“Yeah, since we quit the basketball team.” Nodded Darbie.

“It was Charlotte’s fault.” Sighed Kelly, and after this she put the candies into the oven.

“Maybe we should sacrifice Charlotte?” Said Darbie with a light smile, but then she went back to worrying.

“No, I said no humans... though I really hate Charlotte and... no.” Said Kelly, and then it clicked to her. “ It doesn’t say we have to sacrifice the same thing.” Added Kelly.

“Okay, I will sacrifice my dedicated Trudith Winters book.” Said Darbie, and bite into her lip. She knew Trudith never dedicated and never will, but she loved Hannah more than her favourite writer.

“Oh god Darbie. Okay, I will sacrifice my favourite spot at Mama P’s. So I won’t ever sit at that table again.”

“That’s legit. I like the counter more than that table anyways.” Agreed Darbie.

Kelly got the candy out of the oven, and both of them picked up one after it wasn’t hot.

“I sacrifice my dedicated copy of Trudith Winters’ _„ The Earth Died of Sadness”_ ” Said Darbie and sighed.

“I’ll give up my favourite spot at Mama P’s.” Said Kelly.

“Okay, now our wish before we at the candy.” Said Darbie, whereon Kelly nodded.

“Hannah Parker-Kent”

“Hannah” Said Darbie with her, and they put the candy in their mouths.

As soon as they took the first lick, Hannah came into the kitchen from the living room.

The girls smiled at each other and went to Hannah.

“What’s up?” Asked Hannah, when her friends hugged her tightly.

“Always remind us to read the riddle more carefully.” Whispered Kelly.

“Please do so Hannah.” Added Darbie.

“What did I miss?” Asked Hannah, and gave them a confused look when they let her go.

“You have on idea, Hannah.” Said Kelly and laughed.


End file.
